A Really Insane Halloween Special
A Really Insane Halloween Special is the Season 2 Premiere of The many adventures of Calvin and Hobbes, and the Halloween Special. In this episode, Calvin and Hobbes go trick-or-treating, and things get crazy from there. Plot Act I Calvin is preparing for Halloween. He puts on a dino costume and goes to pick out a pumpkin (ignoring Norman, who is wallowing in a puddle). While at the farm, he runs into Susie, who has picked out a partially rotten pumpkin in hope of winning a contest. He also finds Norman and Hobbes (the former is dressed as a cow). Calvin and Hobbes decide to go trick-or-treating, and head to Principal Spittle’s house. An annoyed Spittles gives Calvin some candy, and gives Hobbes some “Whoppers” (packaged rocks). After discovering the candies he got are fake, he throws the rocks at Spittle’s window. Spittle taunts Calvin And drops a pumpkin on him. He does the same with the TV Crew and throws a pumpkin at the camera, resulting in a technical difficulties card. After witnessing a guy with a horse mask blubber in the water at an Apple bobbing contest, Calvin and Hobbes catch up with Norman and also encounter Spittle again, who is wearing a bad mummy costume. Norman tosses a cream-colored liquid at Spittle, and Calvin insults him by saying he should get a better costume. After Spittle points out that the liquid Norman used was eggnog, Norman fires at him with an egg gun (missing him the first few times), ruining Spittle’s costume. Calvin and Hobbes leave to carve a pumpkin. Some time later, Spittle wakes up on the porch, and discovers a missing person poster with Homer Simpson’s face on it on the eggnog. Later, a Dwarf Guy surveys the porch, and sees horse mask guy sleeping on it before the screen cuts to black. Act II Calvin starts to carve his pumpkin, and takes the top off. He is then sucked into the pumpkin by a portal. It turns out that the pumpkin is larger on the inside, and is home to the same Dwarf Guy from before. Calvin questions what the heck is happening, and the Dwarf Guy responds buy saying that Spongebob lives in a pineapple and that the pumpkin is his home. Hobbes drives a knife through the wall of the pumpkin, and the Dwarf Guy banishes the two to the Magic Woods. In the Woods, Calvin and Hobbes find Isaac (whom they first think is a magic monkey), who tells them that a maniac is collecting people’s brains, and shows them a casket full of jarred brains for proof. Calvin faints, and Hobbes calculates that the killer will see him as a stuffie, and jumps into the casket and gets stuck. Calvin suddenly comes to and notices that Hobbes is gone. He then finds a tiger with black fur and orange stripes, who he presumes is Hobbes. Meanwhile, Hobbes is captured by the Maniac. Calvin is escaping from the killer with ”Hobbes” when suddenly the tiger goes insane and bashes his head with a pumpkin. Calvin then stumbles upon the real Hobbes, trapped in a cage, and realizes that the tiger who has been following him is an imposter. After learning the imposter is Hobbes’ alternate counterpart sebboH, Calvin switches Hobbes with sebboH and the two watch in horror as the maniac, arrives and kills sebboH with a beer bottle. After witnessing the maniac try to mash sebboH‘s brain into pulp, Calvin and Hobbes run away and discover a wanted poster with the maniac’s face on it. A newly brainless sebboH appears out of nowhere and beats the poster with a broom, demanding his brain back He also hits the real maniac, who gets naked and starts a big fight with Calvin. After Calvin wins, he is shocked to see the Maniacs now-headless body rising. The maniac is revealed to be Spittle, who trys to kill him and Hobbes before the two escape. In the epilogu, Calvin and Hobbes talk about their experience with Norman and Isaac. Spittle trys to beat them up for ruining his Halloween, but leaves when he sees Isaac take out a metal pipe. Then Calvin wakes up on Halloween morning, realizing it was all a dream.